lilynette the shinigami
by edyxd50
Summary: I had no idea what to do, a girl without memories, alone without friends or family should learn to survive, when she had everything she wanted she lost it, now she must live alone again, how long will she continue like this? temporary image while I find another the basic idea was original was by darkling59


The snow is stained with blood.

The happiness of the men who beat me and left me lying was heard with joy.

But the hunger and the cold helped me to ignore a little the pain of the scratches with the bruises that left me.

But everything was more ignored, I felt that power inside me again, I tried to go out as if I was asleep and knowing that I was in danger I wanted to wake up with everything I have regardless of the consequences, all I could do was plead in whispers in the floor with my face half buried in the snow because I didn't do anything I didn't want to destroy everything again.

"Please don't do anything again, you took everything from me ... I hate you, if I die today let it be like that I don't want your help again" were the words he said for fear of what could happen but began to disappear when he knew that I hated him to accept that he didn't want his help and go back to sleep no matter what.

It was when the fear of dying grew and he realized what he did, which was possibly his last chance to live, had rejected her.

Out of the danger they were, were the 6 men who hunted her for days watching the girl, lying in the snow without being able to move, the lord of the war they would follow would give them a great reward if they carried with them something to prove her death, those who killed the most discomfort since the 54th District incident could imagine it.

6 years ago she arrived and stole food and valuable items losing a lot of money and respect.

Always escaping by little making everything more difficult, but the reward would be worth all the trouble of the years this girl was robbing them.

"Should we take it? It would be very annoying, the girl forced us to follow her for days almost arriving in another district and I don't think anyone wants to take her with this weather "one of the men spoke watching me thinking what to do.

"Don't worry, rookie, I'll take care of her." The steps in the snow were heard until she was in front of me, bends over, grabbing my hair with one hand and lifting it enough for me to see her face take out a knife with the other.

It was a face marked with an ugly scar from the right side under his eye to his chin passing through his mouth in an ugly line that characterized him as a classic bad boy.

"This is nothing personal girl but your death will take several discomforts" I managed to spit saliva with blood, he fits the knife in my stomach and cuts my hair from where he grabs me by falling to the floor when I release.

"Now, girl, I wanted to be good but you had to be a bitch" She cleanses her face and looks at me with hate, kicks me on the floor and gives the order to return to the others who still doubtful for letting me live bleeding.

The pain was enough to not be able to ignore it anymore, I could only see how the snow around me became redder slowly as everything went blacker.

Strangely, this brought very distant memories that made me want to continue living with everything I had, trying to drag me the pain of moving, it made it harder and I ended up making a small path of red while dragging myself to a tree that was mostly colored Snow white.

Memories of deserts with endless white sand (or as far as the eye can see), a forest with white trunks so large that they hid the sky, places with a spooky night without disappearing and other places that I never saw always dreamed of them but for First time the image is clear in the memories.

"Seriously, my luck couldn't be worse, right?" I managed to say just by my state, as if it were a signal something starts to move I hear the snow sound with steps I just didn't know if cursing my luck would depend on whether it was human or hollow.

I try to lift my head to see the approaching thing I only see a slight silhouette not big enough to be a hole apparently luck still smiles at me after all.

"Well, well, we have a bloody girl here and about to die in a beautiful snowfall could be poetic if she didn't hate those things" her tone was clearly a tone between amused and indifferent to my situation.

"To ... help ... help" I managed to say just without any kind of honor or shame that I found regrettable those things would not help me survive and I knew that

"Or my, why should I help you girl? I do not know you and I would not win anything and clearly it could not be for the kindness of my heart since that was lost many years ago "his voice sounded the same I could not see it my sight was blurred my mind was slowly a dream that tempted me to sleep from a way I had never felt.

Click your fingers a couple of times in front of me to barely manage to see his hand instead of a black silhouette "wake up you could still survive so I will give you a proposal now you are nobody for me but if you join my family you could be something I would try to save you but it's up to you if I accept "

"I accept" I said just this time slightly more awake even without being able to see more than white and silhouettes of shapes in the distance.

"But since I know that you are worthy of joining my family, so I will give you a simple test for your state, you will have to remain with your eyes closed until I count to 60 and open them if you fall asleep I will not wake you up and I will let you sleep" he says sitting in front of me.

Just sitting, I didn't know if I could stay awake with my eyes closed it was hard not to fall asleep just by blinking but it was my only way.

"Close your eyes girl and I'll start counting" by saying that I close my eyes and try to think of as many things as I can to not fall asleep.

one…

2…

3…

First I think of my old friends to the damn old man who robbed me and forced me to dress in his weird girl hairstyles and give me a silly last name

10 ..

eleven…

12 ...

I think of the person responsible for their deaths even if I tried to blame that corrupt fat man in the end it was me feeling the guilt the depression hits me and as if it helps it makes it harder not just to give up

fifteen…

16 ...

I still think of all the people who died that day the girl who gave me bread, the children of the town, the cunning old woman.

twenty…

I couldn't take it anymore because I couldn't sleep and everything stopped caring and I left consciousness.

28 ...

29 ...

At that time I was not awake but still listening in a way I was in a white forest with larger trunks than I could see up covering the sky a man was in front of me had a cape and walked behind him following each of his steps .

"Tell me Lilynette, you want to die, without friends who remember you, you left the only person who always supported you, but I will always forgive you, but I will not forgive you for dying so" for some reason I kicked him by throwing him in the sand and walking forward I didn't say any word but somehow just walking in front of him was an answer or so he felt.

60

"Now wake up sweet angel" after a few seconds that I do not react he just stops and sighs to see that he fails when he turns around and begins to walk a sound of snow is heard moving quickly flips out taking a small knife from his clothes to not seeing anything turns to see where he is seeing the girl lying stretching his hand and his face looking at him, moving his hand pointed towards him the words without voice come out of his mouth but clearly they were for him.

He only smiled when he saw the girl.

"Well we have a fighter, I will be kind and I will give you this one, you just need to survive the treatment of our healer, I wish you all the luck you have" he charges me like a princess in a way that would avoid aggravating the damage of my stomach cut face saw the front barely aware.

The sight of snow in blood was nostalgic in a way that I could not explain, as you walk in it every noise of each step the movement in was familiar but at the moment I open my eyes I do not see a forest with snow but a large Black and white desert and again I am not alone.


End file.
